<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Like to See It by Olori_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230654">I Would Like to See It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olori_15/pseuds/Olori_15'>Olori_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olori_15/pseuds/Olori_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been robbed and I'm simply here to rectify the situation instead of wallowing in anger and disappointment. These are a bunch of one-shots inspired by guznadia scenes I felt we were missing in s2 and 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 1: The First Time<br/>Bio: How I imagined what we didn’t get of Nadia’s first time.</p>
<p>Ch 2: The Morning After (idea courtesy of @idkd0m aka my main nigga on twitter)<br/>Bio: What if Guzman woke up and caught her, right before she ran away from him and her feelings?</p>
<p>Ch 3: Halloween <br/>Bio: If Baba hadn’t seen that picture of Omar and twisted the knife of guilt in maybe Nadia would’ve gone. What would she have worn and what would she have done when she’d seen Guzman?</p>
<p>Ch 4: Rendezvous at the Gala<br/>Bio: After the locker scene, Guzman invites  Nadia to the gala despite still going with Lu to keep up appearances. But when she arrives in the dress he bought her, can they contain themselves any longer.</p>
<p>Ch 5: The Empty Room<br/>Bio: After the video has leaked and they’ve returned back to school, Nadia has been avoiding Guzman because she played with fire and got burnt. Just wanting to talk, Guzman grabs her and pulls her into an empty room to confront the girl he loves.</p>
<p>Ch 6: Late Night At Work<br/>Bio: Guzman is working day and night at the store to help Nadia achieve her dreams. She’d never admit it but Nadia enjoys the company.</p>
<p>Ch 7: After Malick<br/>Bio: At the club, Nadia discovers Malick cheating on her and with her fucking brother of all people. Secretly, Nadia is relieved because she can finally stop pretending not to be in love with Guzman. So she goes to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For tonight though, they became one. They made love in an attempt to consume one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While kissing underwater, Nadia began to choke- her lungs straining from the lack of oxygen. Guzman could feel her struggling and pulled back from her. They both swam to the surface and grabbed hold of the pool railings. He rubbed her fingers, the ones holding on to the side, while she caught her breath. They both felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu; they’d been here before. Nadia had been drugged but her lack of inhibitions had almost pushed her to kiss the beautiful boy in front of her. Guzman may have been scheming but it was the first time he’d really seen her and come to terms with his own feelings. He couldn’t follow through with Lu’s ludicrous plans because she was a beautiful soul who deserved more than to be a pawn in a silly game. </p><p>But now they were here, looking in each other’s eyes with different intentions. Nadia had never been more clear-headed before. She kept trying to fight her emotions, fight her impulses. She was scared that a total lack of control would lead her down a path similar to her older sister. And really, was he worth it? Guzman could see the wheels turning in her head and all he could think of was how much he loved her, wanted her, wanted to be seen with her. He’d made an impossible promise to her father in which he would cut off any and all contact but she’d kissed him first. She initiated what he’d wanted for so long. He couldn’t deny himself, not for Yusef or Lu and especially not when his feelings were reciprocated. After everything that had happened to Marina, he deserved a sliver of happiness. And Nadia was that: his sliver of happiness in a never-ending nightmare. He would live in the bubble that was tonight and deal with the consequences tomorrow. </p><p>Just like the night at the club, Nadia took the first step. Guzman loved to see her break down and give in to her desires. He never wanted to push her or make her feel uncomfortable. She waded closer to him, kissing him lightly, tentatively-  her actions a reflection of her fears.</p><p>Guzman separated from her for a moment to make sure she wanted this as much as he did. "You alright?" he asked, searching her face for an answer.<br/>
She smiled back at him grateful for his question. Sometimes she felt so unnerved by how easily he knocked her walls down. It made her want to run back to her previous anonymity but it also made her feel alive, feel understood. "Yeah," she answered and they met each other halfway eager to explore a new facet of their complex relationship. She grabbed for her favorite part of his body: the place where his hair and neck met. She caressed it lovingly while they kissed sweetly. His hands rested on her lower back and he pulled her closer trying to reassure himself that this moment was real, that she was really here in his arms.<br/>
The itchiness that came with wet clothes, especially wet jeans threatened to ruin the moment. Guzman sighed before separating from her and suggested that they get out of the pool. As he raised himself out of the pool, he spotted the mattress that Rebeka had laid out.</p><p>“Did you ask Rebeka to put out this bed for us?” Guzman asked, secretly turned on by her willingness to take the first step even when she was obviously afraid. </p><p>“Maybe,” Nadia replied coyly.<br/>
Guzman replied with a simple hmm. Now the wheels in his own head were turning. He didn’t want her to be mistaken into thinking that they had to have sex. He was happy to just be in her presence for a night. He was ready to go at any pace that she wanted. </p><p>“ What’s on you mind Guzman? I can practically hear you thinking,” Nadia asked as she peeled off her wet clothing and grabbed for a towel. </p><p>When Nadia began to undress for the sake of comfortability, Guzman turned around out of respect. While he was comfortable with his own nudity, he could remember he visceral reaction to him striping down when they were first working on their project together. He wanted to see her fully but only with her permission.<br/>
Nadia dried off with the towel then put on one of the robes that Rebe had set aside for them. She walked up to Guzman, who had turned around and tapped his shoulder, signaling that she was done. She passed him a towel and a robe so he could mirror her actions and repeated her question.</p><p>“Nothing really, I was just wondering why you’d been ignoring me for the past week,” he finally answered.</p><p>“I guess I was embarrassed,” she said. She could feel her face getting hot as she thought of the sex dream she’d had about him. Only Guzman could produce such provocative feelings that even her subconscious was plagued by them. </p><p>“Embarrassed by what? Kissing me?”. Guzman managed to hide the hurt in his voice but he felt a pang in his chest. Did she regret everything so quickly?</p><p> “No, no of course not. I was embarrassed because I had a dream about you”. Nadia rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She felt as if her embarrassment would swallow her up. However, she was always honest with him and since he asked she felt compelled to act accordingly. </p><p>“About me?” He asked a smirk decorating his face. His previous feeling of pain turned to amusement quickly. “What about me?” he goaded despite the fact that her face was very red.</p><p>She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his amusement. Now she didn’t even want to say because it would just feed his massive ego. “Forget it.”</p><p>“No, no, no. What was the dream about? Don’t make me tickle you until you give me the information.”</p><p>Nadia plopped on the mattress, silently cursing her honestly. “Guzman drop it. And don’t you dare tickle me.” She looked up at him, daring him to try her. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he did just that. He lunged on to the bed on top of her tickling her mercilessly, just as he had threatened. Nadia tried to contain her laughter to show she was unfazed but only lasted five seconds. Somehow Guzman had figured out all her most ticklish spots and proceeded to torture her relentlessly.</p><p>Unable to breathe due to her laughter she finally gave in. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you,” she managed to get out in between breaths and laughter. Guzman finally freed her, certain that she’d give him the information that he wanted. “I had a sex dream about you,” she said in a huff. “You were kissing me leg and running your hand up my body. You kissed my leg until you got to, well you know, and your hand was clutched around my throat.” She said every word while looking in his eyes and watched as his amusement turned into arousal.</p><p>“Really?” he said, his voice thick, mirroring the dangerous emotion reflected in his eyes. She could only nod; the look of lust in his eyes made her weak in the knees and her throat dry up. “You know it’s funny about dreams. Sometimes you can make them into a reality.”</p><p>“Can you now?” her voice finally able to work as she attempted to flirt back. Guzman nodded in reply and lightly pushed her back onto the bed so he could realize her dreams. He dragged his tongue the length of her smooth legs, not deterred by the slight taste of chlorine. He ran his hand over her body, touching her sides and cupping her breasts before putting his hand around her neck just like she wanted. Who knew Nadia, of all people, would have a choking kink? He buried his head between her legs, ravishing her the way she deserved. He was encouraged by her softs sighs and occasional screams. If she kept this up, they’d wake up the whole house. Even when she cried out, he kept going intent to bring her to a delicious climax.</p><p>Nadia clutched the sheets below her overcome with intense sensations. She’d never imagined sharing her body with Guzman could feel so good. She didn’t want this feeling to stop. She was drowning in the moment in the best possible way; she didn’t want to come up for air anytime soon. Air meant reality and if she could stay in this fantasy of forbidden fruit for a little while longer, she would. Nadia’s toes began to curl as she could feel herself nearing release. Closer, closer and then finally she released one last scream as she closed her eyes and arched her back completely undone. Blues and purples exploded behind her eyes. She could feel Guzman shift from underneath her as she caught her breath. “Wow” was the single word that escaped her lips. </p><p>Guzman licked his finger cleaned of her essence and then joined her by laying down beside her. He turned his head to look at her and asked, “Was that okay?”. His expression was earnest rather than his usual playful cockiness and it was obvious that Guzman only wanted to please her, sexually or otherwise.</p><p>Coming down from her high, she turned her head and nodded. “It was perfect but now I wanna do something else.” Empowered by her orgasm and wanting to go further, she disrobed and rolled over on top of him so that she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him. Unlike the other kisses they’d shared, that were romantic and innocent, this one was lustful with both of their tongues dueling for control. She was out of control, her love for him manifesting as intense lust. </p><p>Pausing to catch a breath, Guzman detached himself from her lips. Their foreheads touched as they both breathed heavily. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Nadia simply nodded. He rolled them over so that he was on top. He took off his robe so that he could match her nakedness. He leaned down, kissing her with an urgency that communicated the fragility of their situation. He had to seize the moment because he had no clue what tomorrow would bring. For tonight though, they became one. They made love in an attempt to consume one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by the song Woah by Snoh Aalegra. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Leave comments and kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Guzman woke up and caught her, right before she ran away from him and her feelings?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about the way the sunlight streamed into the pool room woke Nadia up. For a second she was confused by her surroundings, unable to account for why she wasn’t in her bed. Then she turned to her right and saw Guzman sleeping peacefully and the memories came back to her in waves. She looked at him wistfully as her mind replayed the beauty of last night. He had taken care of her, guiding her through her first time. At first, his experience had terrified her. She was scared that she wouldn’t measure up to the girls in his past. With every caress, kiss, lick, and thrust, her worries subsided. He was here, in the moment, making love to her; she’d be doing herself a disservice not to join him. She loved the way they’d gotten lost in each other under the moonlight. Their frantic motions were the result of their anxiety. They didn’t want to lose time because they knew what the morning would bring. </p>
<p>He brought out emotions in her that Omar would be surprised she could experience. She knew that Valerio was right: she was in love with Guzman despite trying to lie to herself and guard her heart. She’d been so lost in that love that she hadn’t thought clearly. His name had been the only word on her lips and the only thought in her mind while the world disappeared around her.</p>
<p>But now, it was morning. Reality had set it. If Baba had known of this clandestine sin, he would surely die. In fact, she had to get back before her parents noticed that she was missing. Her mother’s face of disgust at the hospital when she’d arrived smelling of alcohol and her dad’s anger when she came home from the red party wearing makeup, were tattooed into her brain. She couldn’t afford to disappoint them further especially as she was the last child still at home. As much as she loved Guzman, especially after last night, her family was more important.</p>
<p>At some point in the night, Rebe had dried their clothes and hung them on the coat rack. That simple gesture made Nadia grateful for a friend. Rebe encouraged her and guided her, all the things she needed especially after her only other female friends had either deserted her or been murdered. </p>
<p>Nadia hoisted herself off the mattress and walked to the coat rack where her clothes were. She turned her back to Guzman’s sleeping figure attempting to get dressed and leave as quickly and quietly as possible. She knew if she looked at his cute face again she’d be enticed into staying and spending the morning in his arms listening to the quiet.</p>
<p>Behind her, Guzman began to stir. His internal clock or maybe some intuition that Nadia would attempt to run away woke him up. He reached out beside him and slightly panicked, thinking he’d missed her. He sat up and saw her getting dressed. He got off the bed noiselessly, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. </p>
<p>Startled, Nadia turned around to face him. In front of her, stood a beautiful naked man that she was reluctant to leave. “Were you going to leave without saying goodbye? Most ladies I spend the night with aren’t trying to leave me so quickly,” Guzman wryly. He smiled down at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. She knew what he was doing, masking his hurt with humor. </p>
<p>She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. She searched for words, words that would hurt him the least. She finally looked up and exhaled. “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping there. Plus I have to go home before my parents notice I’m gone”.  </p>
<p>That was her first lie between them. The truth was: she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t hide in Rebe’s pool room and pretend the real world didn’t exist. She had no delusions about the fact that her parents would never accept their love. It was too hard, too painful to love Guzman. Their relationship consisted of stolen glances and desperate moments in the dark but she wanted more. She wanted what she couldn’t have. Plus, there was Lu. For all the love he seemed to pour into her, he couldn’t seem to curb the habit that was Lu. </p>
<p>Guzman’s voice broke her out of her torturous thoughts. “I would’ve loved to have held you in my arms and kissed you before you left.” She smiled at him wistfully, the story of what they could’ve been flashing through her brain. Nonetheless, she obliged him because she wanted it too. </p>
<p>She lifted up on her toes to accommodate for the height difference. Their lips met and the kiss was slow but the passion was fire enough to ignite their souls. She felt like weeping because she knew she’d have to be realistic after this. Whatever this was between was not sustainable. Guzman wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as humanly possible. He was trying to hold on-  to last night, to this morning, to them for as long as possible before she ran away again.</p>
<p>They parted lips and Guzman could feel them metaphorically parting ways: him back to Lu and her back to pretending to be the perfect daughter. Nadia grabbed her shoes and began to leave. “We’ll see each other in class, right?” Guzman asked.</p>
<p>Nadia turned back once more and nodded before walking out the door. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idea courtesy of @idkd0m aka my main nigga on twitter<br/>Inspired by Abel's new album After Hours but especially the song: Hardest to Love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Sorry Y'all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A letter of Explanation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I haven't forgotten yall. I haven't at all I swear I have. Just the stress of being a college student at the hellish place that is my university during this horrific time of death has not allowed me to focus enough on creating things that I would even want for you all to see. If I'm going to produce a body of work and put it out it's going to be something I'm proud of, something I believe not only myself but other people will enjoy especially now especially when I don't know what's going on in your life right now but I can only imagine it because my life right now is not it lol. So yeah all of you that are expecting updates please wait until at least the 22st of May. I appreciate that you all are reading my work. I really do but please give me that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>the person behind this account</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: After I finish with the seven parts listed above, I open to suggestions about other scenes y'all would like to see. You can leave suggestions in the comments or dm me on twitter at @_Olori15.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>